The Warriorcats Hunger Games
by Reedstorm17
Summary: I decided to cross these two.
1. Reapings

ThunderClan

"What if I get reaped? I'm only two moons old!" Rosekit wailed.

"Do not fear, Rosekit," Daisy soothed, though she was just as worried.

Daisy herself ended up grabbing one of the marked leaves, along with Leafpool, Spiderleg, Mousefur, Foxpaw, and Icepaw.

Ferncloud screamed. "Not both of them!"

"Mother!" Rosekit screeched.

"Ferncloud will take care of you."

Leafpool pulled Jaypaw close. Jaypaw stared at her, slightly confused. "We will go to the Moonpool tonight and I'll give you your full medicine cat name."

ShadowClan

Oakfur, Ivytail, Toadfoot, Olivepaw, Whitewater, and Cedarheart were the unlucky ones.

"Oh, Olivepaw!" Shrewpaw screamed.

Olivepaw dashed to her sister. "I'll miss you," she murmured.

WindClan

"What?" Onestar screeched. "I can't be reaped." He sighed. "Ashfoot, lead this clan well."

"I'll go to the Moonpool tonight."

"Thistlekit! Sedgekit!" Gorsetail dashed over with Swallowkit behind her. "Kits shouldn't be allowed.

The other chosen cats, Tornear, Whitetail, and Nightcloud, said their good-byes.

RiverClan

"Beetlekit and Pricklekit can't go!"

"Nor should Swallowtail."

"Nor should anyone!"

The chosen cats were Voletooth, Otterheart, Pinefur, Beetlekit, Pricklekit, and Swallowtail.


	2. Day one

The warriorcat hunger games day one

Cats remaining

ThunderClan

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Foxpaw

Icepaw

Daisy

Mousefur

ShadowClan

Oakfur

Ivytail

Toadfoot

Olivepaw

Whitewater

Cedarheart

WindClan

Onestar

Tornear

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Thistlekit

Sedgekit

RiverClan

Voletooth

Otterheart

Pinefur

Beetlekit

Pricklekit

Swallowtail

Day One

Foxpaw and Icepaw stuck together. They wouldn't leave each other alone for one second. They went to ThunderClans camp, since the clan cats had moved up the hill, away from the games.

Thistle kit and Sedgekit went down into the tunnels and blocked off the openings. There was a little prey down there, and they taught themselves how to hunt.

Beetlekit and Pricklekit didn't stay in one place. They knew some battle moves, and they went to different places to attack cats.

"Come on," Foxpaw whispered to Icepaw. "Lets attack somewhere." Trembling, Icepaw followed. They found Oakfur, Toadfoot, and Swallowtail. Foxpaw attacked Oakfur. Icepaw easily killed Toadfoot. The cat screech went up. "I'll help you." Icepaw offered. Another cat screech signaled Oakfur's death. Only Swallowtail remained, and Foxpaw and Icepaw didn't want to kill her. "Go on." Swallowtail told them. "I won't make it through this. Just kill me now." "Are...are you sure?" Icepaw whispered. "Swallowtail nodded. "I want to join StarClan. Please." Icepaw sighed. Another cat screech. They buried each cat in the territory they'd lived in, then went back to the ThunderClan camp.

Cedarheart, Ivytail, and Voletooth went off in search of a camp to attack. They found Onestar, Tornear, Daisy, and Whitetail. They attacked. Cedarheart killed Onestar and Tornear. Ivytail and Voletooth were wounded badly. "Don't attack again!" Whitetail hissed as the two cat screeches for Onestar and Tornear went up.

Sedgekit and Thistlekit found a camp. Whitewater and Otterheart were asleep. Sedgekit exchanged a glance with his sister. One cat screech for Whitewater. "You evil kits!" Otterheart gasped, then the second cat screech went up. They buried their enemies, then went back into the tunnels.

Beetlekit and Pricklekit found Leafpool and Pinefur. Beetlekit attacked Pinefur, and Pricklekit attacked Leafpool. "Beetlekit!" Pinefur gasped. "I'm your clanmate!" "Not anymore!"Beetlekit snarled. The fight ended quickly, no deaths. Leafpool healed Pinefur. " Thanks for the mouse, and for healing me, Leafpool. Good luck!" Then she left. Leafpool softly turned. She had made no effort to fight Pricklekit. "May I join you?" The kits looked at each other. "I guess so." They agreed.

END OF DAY ONE


	3. Day two

The warriorcat hunger games day two

Thistlekit and Sedgekit moved through the tunnels. They could hear paw steps overhead.

Sedgekit peered through the opening. "It's Spiderleg." He mewed.

The tunnel collapsed.

"Sedgekit? Where are you?" Thistlekit wailed.

A cat screech answered her question.

Olivepaw and Mousefur sat together on the lakeshore. Beetlekit and Pricklekit were approaching. They had left Leafpool behind, since she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Olivepaw ducked from Beetlekit's blows. A cat screech signaled Mousefur's death.

Olivepaw found Beetlekit lunging for her throat. She felt pain, only pain, and everything went black.

Cedarheart, Ivytail, and Voletooth had been viciously attacked by Nightcloud. They had managed to escape, though, and attacked Foxpaw's and Icepaw's camp.

"Help!" Foxpaw heard his sister screech.

He raced over to help, but Voletooth held him down.

Foxpaw struggled out of the RiverClan warrior's grasp as Ivytail sank her teeth into Icepaw's throat.

"No!" Foxpaw knocked Ivytail over and chased everyone out.

He stayed with Icepaw until the cat screech signaled her death.

He felt a tail, soft on his shoulder. It was Whitetail.

"I'm sorry, Foxpaw." she whispered. May I stay with you?"

Foxpaw nodded. He needed company, now that Icepaw was dead.

They buried her by the elders' den, and stayed with her all night

END OF DAY TWO


	4. Day three

The warriorcat hunger games day three

Cedarheart sneered as three cat screeches went up, signaling the deaths of Daisy, Pinefur, and Spiderleg. Voletooth was angry.

"You killed my clanmate!" He hissed. "We aren't allies anymore. You'd better watch your tail!"

Foxpaw stood up. "We'd better hunt," he told Whitetail.

Whitetail nodded. "Let's go."

They both easily caught a few morsels.

Foxpaw chased a rabbit. he darted after it and ran near the lake.

The ground rumbled beneath him. Foxpaw crashed into an underground tunnel. He heard a cat screech.

_Is that mine?_ he wondered. Then he realized he could move. He brushed away the dust and rocks and found a limp white kit beneath it all. "Sorry, Thistlekit." He whispered.

"Foxpaw? Foxpaw!" Whitetail yowled anxiously.

"I'm okay." Foxpaw climbed out of the hole.

"I heard the cat screech... I was so worried."

Beetlekit, Pricklekit, and Leafpool shared a large fish in their tiny hollow.

Pricklekit pricked his ears. "I hear paw steps!" The little gray kit trembled.

"I smell WindClan!" Beetlekit hissed.

Nightcloud suddenly barged in. "You stole Crowfeather from me!" She screamed.

"Crowfeather and I are over, Nightcloud. Don't you remember?" Leafpool hissed.

"What?" Nightcloud narrowed her eyes. "I know your secret."

"What secret?" Leafpool asked.

"I know all about Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jayfeather's true parentage!"

"How..." Leafpool murmured.

Beetlekit jumped in between Leafpool and Nightcloud. Nightcloud pushed the kit away and snapped Leafpool's neck. The cat screech signaled her death.

Pricklekit drove Nightcloud out, then came back to his brother. "We'll bury her at the Moonpool tomorrow."

Beetlekit groaned. "I'm wounded, and Leafpool can't help me,"

END OF DAY THREE


	5. Day four

The warriorcat hunger games day four

Cats Remaining

Foxpaw

Ivytail

Cedarheart

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Voletooth

Beetlekit

Pricklekit

It was still dark out. Foxpaw woke up when he heard leaves crunching under paws. "I heard something," he told Whitetail. "I'm going to investigate."

"Let me come with you." Whitetail stood up. Once outside the camp, Foxpaw dropped into a hunters' crouch. He noticed Voletooth pacing.

He didn't hesitate. He sprang on top of the RiverClan warrior. Whitetail followed, clawing rapidly until Voletooth fell dead and the cat screech went up.

Cedarheart watched, snickering, from the top of a tree as Voletooth died. He knew he would be safe if he just stayed in the tree for the rest of the games.

Once the sun rose, Pricklekit picked up Leafpool's body and started for the Moonpool. Beetlekit followed, his wounds bleeding heavily.

The journey lasted until sunhigh. There was no sign of Nightcloud.

When they reached the Moonpool, Beetlekit collapsed, his own blood pooling around him. It wasn't until now that Pricklekit noticed the thick trail of blood his brother was leaving behind.

"Are you okay?" He gasped.

"Good-bye, Pricklekit," he whispered. Beetlekit stopped breathing.

Pricklekit stared in anguish, waiting for the cat screech, which finally came. He dropped beside his brother. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He buried Leafpool and Beetlekit on the shore of the Moonpool.

Ivytail stalked through the undergrowth until she saw a white cat, which she attacked.

"Ivytail, stop!" It was Foxpaw's voice. "You killed my sister, and now you're trying to kill my ally."

"Can we be allies?" Ivytail asked stupidly.

"No! Absolutely not!" Foxpaw screeched.

"Whitetail is going to die, Foxpaw," she murmured. "You'll need me if you're going to live as long as you can."

Foxpaw sighed. "Fine. I'll trust you not to kill me, but we're not friends."

END OF DAY FOUR


	6. Day five

The warriorcat hunger games day five

Cats remaining.

Foxpaw

Ivytail

Cedarheart

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Pricklekit

Foxpaw stayed with Whitetail while Ivytail slept in the warriors' den. Foxpaw sent many hateful glances at the den.

"Foxpaw," Whitetail mumbled weakly. "Live as long as you can. Have faith in yourself."

Her tail twitched, and Foxpaw heard a cat screech. He buried his nose into her bloodstained flank.

"Good-bye, Whitetail. Thank you for being my ally. I would have been dead by now if it weren't for you."

The sun had risen. Cedarheart looked down from his was a gray kit being chased by a large black she-cat. Nightcloud and Pricklekit.

_There goes two tributes._Cedarheart thought as he dropped from the tree. He landed on Nightcloud.

Pricklekit escaped.

Cedarheart hissed as Nightcloud pulled out from under him and ran away. With a sigh, he climbed back up into his tree.

Foxpaw sat in the middle of the camp, glancing around warily. The entrance trembled. Foxpaw tensed and unsheathed his claws, screeching a warning to Ivytail, who poked her head out of the den a moment later.

Pricklekit burst into the camp. "Please don't kill me!" He squealed. "Nightcloud was chasing me as if I were a rabbit. Cedarheart attacked her. I hope she died!"

"I haven't heard a cat screech. She's not dead." Foxpaw told him.

"A cat screech woke me up this morning. Who died?"

"Whitetail." Foxpaw answered.

"Can we be allies? Leafpool and Beetlekit died."

"Of course."

END OF DAY FIVE


	7. Day six

The warriorcat hunger games day six

Cats remaining

Foxpaw

Ivytail

Cedarheart

Nightcloud

Pricklekit

It was the final five. Foxpaw felt lucky, but also anxious. He stretched out on the rocks, trying to enjoy the bright sun of the ending Greenleaf. He sighed, then turned to Ivytail and Pricklekit. "I wonder if we could win,"

Pricklekit looked scared. "What if we're the last ones left?"

Ivytail pulled Pricklekit closer and curled around him. "That won't happen, and if it does, we'll live it out together."

Foxpaw finally noticed how small and helpless Pricklekit looked. Four moon old kits shouldn't be allowed in the games.

Suddenly, Cedarheart burst into the camp. "I'm going to kill you all and win! I'll deal with Nightcloud tomorrow." He looked at Ivytail. "Including you," he growled.

Foxpaw came up on the ShadowClan warrior from behind. Before Cedarheart could lunge at Ivytail or Pricklekit, Foxpaw was on top of him with his teeth in the gray tom's throat. He didn't let go until he heard the cat screech.

Ivytail looked down from the rocks. "You are so brave, Foxpaw. ThunderClan will honor you, even if you don't make it through this."

Nightcloud heard the cat screech. She stalked to the ThunderClan camp and found what she hoped she'd find. The remaining cats were allies.

"May I join you?"

They all looked at each other.

"Fine." Ivytail sighed.

"Thank you."

Pricklekit's eyes widened. "Ivytail, she-"

Ivytail slowly set her tail over his mouth.

Nightcloud silently sneered. "Perfect. Step one to victory is complete!"

END OF DAY SIX


	8. Day seven

The warriorcat hunger games day seven

Cats remaining

Foxpaw

Ivytail

Nightcloud

Pricklekit

Foxpaw sat proudly at the foot of their growing fresh kill pile.

"Two mice, a thrush, oh wait another mouse, and a starling." Reported Ivytail.

Foxpaw was glad they had allies. For the first time in days, he felt secure. That is, almost secure. He was a bit suspicious of Nightcloud.

Nightcloud had been acting a bit strange; glaring at them, but then he saw Nightcloud rolling in an almost play fight with Pricklekit. Pricklekit was squealing with delight, and Nightcloud was purring.

Foxpaw shrugged. Nightcloud was just a cat. No secrets. What cold blooded murderer would be playing with a kit and purring?

Foxpaw soon forgot the idea of Nightcloud and joined their next game of moss ball. He felt safe and secure for sure now, and he was positive that nothing could possibly go wrong.

That night, they feasted on the fresh-kill. Ivytail stood on the highledge.

"As you know, we are the last survivors. Maybe the cats from our clans will lose interest and let us all win."

Foxpaw and Pricklekit cheered.

Nightcloud bit her tongue and murmured to herself. "Not so fast, Ivytail. There will be action in three days,"

END OF DAY SEVEN


	9. Day eight

The warriorcat hunger games day eight

Cats remaining

Foxpaw

Ivytail

Nightcloud

Pricklekit

Pricklekit woke early with a loud yawn. He sleepily murmured "Good morning, Icewing."

Then realized his mother wasn't here. He was in the Hunger Games. Would he ever go back to his mother again?

Looking at the cats sleeping gently, the idea of winning crossed his mind. He could just kill them in their sleep, calmly and quietly, and go home. He could live. He could go home.

Pricklekit shook his head, clearing the murderous thoughts from his mind. He could never kill Foxpaw or Ivytail, or even Nightcloud! How could he even think that?

Suddenly, Nightcloud stirred, then muttered under her breath. "Soon..."

Pricklekit felt uneasy. What was she dreaming about? What was soon?

Nightcloud was running through the thick forest of ThunderClan, killing cats left and right until there were none left, and the Clans welcomed her home, the winner.

_Soon... _She though to herself. _Soon..._

"Nightcloud, wake up!" Pricklekit nudged the black she-cat. "You were talking in your sleep."

Nightcloud stiffened. "What...what was I saying?" Pricklekit shook his head. "Doesn't matter"

Foxpaw and Ivytail woke up.

The four remainders sat around for a while, then Ivytail left to go hunting.

Foxpaw let Pricklekit climb onto the highledge. It was amazing up there.

Ivytail came back with four mice.

"We've made it through another day. I wish the others would get bored already."_ No need_ Nightcloud thought._ Two days left_.

END OF DAY TWO


	10. Day nine

The warriorcat hunger games day nine

Cats remaining

Foxpaw

Ivytail

Nightcloud

Pricklekit

That day it was rainy. Not just rainy, but storming. Thunder cracked and snapped above them, and rain pelted the leaky den. The sky was dark and gray.

They couldn't hunt today, so they curled up in tight balls together and told storied about life in the clans.

Did they miss them? Would they ever see their families again? Who would be the lucky cat that went home? Could they all live?

Pricklekit told a story about when he left camp to follow the scent of a fox, and was nearly eaten. He had hid in a bush until Icewing came and brought him home.

Foxpaw told the story about how he had tried to catch a fox during an assessment and wanted his name to be Foxcatcher.

Ivytail told a lengthy story about how much she loves her clanmate, Owlpaw. She went on and on about how handsome he was and she wants to go home and be his mate and have as many litters of kits as Ferncloud.

Pricklekit nearly fell asleep during this.

Then Nightcloud began a story of when she was on the moor at night and saw a badger. She had stayed still, hoping she'd blend in with the night. Then she stepped on a dead leaf and the badger looked up and-

BOOM

Pricklekit screamed as the thunder crashed. Ivytail pulled him close. "Do not fear,," she whispered. "Nightcloud, you're scaring him!"

_Save your fears for tomorrow_. Nightcloud thought, snickering.

END OF DAY NINE


	11. Day ten

The warriorcat hunger games day ten

Cats remaining

Foxpaw

Ivytail

Nightcloud

Pricklekit

Nightcloud woke up. _Today_. She thought.

Foxpaw, Ivytail, and Pricklekit were already awake and waiting in the clearing.

"Oh, good morning, Nightcloud. Want to hunt with me and Foxpaw? We didn't eat at all yesterday, so we need extra today."

Nightcloud smirked without Ivytail noticing.

"Sure."

"Pricklekit, will you be okay here?" Ivytail asked.

"Yes." Pricklekit promised.

"Let's go then."

Nightcloud's plan was to catch a few morsels so that nobody would be suspicious, then kill either Foxpaw or Ivytail. Whoever would be easier to kill without her being caught.

She found a vole and tried to catch it but she sprang too early. The vole darted away.

_Haredung! _

That postponed her plan a few minutes.

She caught two mice, then began her plan.

She found Foxpaw by the lake stalking a shrew. She crept closer and closer, and when she was close enough, she grabbed his scruff.

Foxpaw struggled in her grasp.

"Ivy-"

Nightcloud put her tail over his mouth.

Foxpaw bit it.

Nightcloud threw the apprentice in the lake. Foxpaw splashed wildly, trying to keep his head above the surface while Nightcloud ran a safe distance away and caught a rabbit.

"Nice catch," Ivytail called.

"Thanks," Nightcloud was waiting patiently for Foxpaw's cat screech.

"Have you seen Foxpaw?" Ivytail asked.

"No." Nightcloud responded, a little too quickly.

"I have a feeling that something bad has-" The cat screech interrupted her. Ivytail gasped. "Oh, no!" she dropped to the ground. "Why, StarClan?" she groaned. Looking up at Nightcloud, she whispered. "He deserved to win. He would have made a fine warrior."

Pricklekit looked up eagerly as Ivytail came back. He had heard the cat screech, and was anxious for news.

"Where's Foxpaw?" He knew Foxpaw was dead, but didn't want to believe it.

"He's dead," Ivytail murmured.

Pricklekit screamed. "He can't be! What could have happened?"

"He drowned." Ivytail explained. "We found him in the lake."

Nightcloud entered now, carrying Foxpaw's limp, soaked body, evil thoughts running through her mind. But it was what she had to do to win the games.

_Tonight I will kill Pricklekit and Ivytail._

END OF DAY TEN


	12. Day eleven

The warriorcat hunger games day eleven

Cats remaining

Ivytail

Nightcloud

Pricklekit

Ivytail and Pricklekit settled into their nests, as did Nightcloud. She kept her eyes half closed. She watched as Pricklekit's breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

Nightcloud moved her gaze to Ivytail. The young tortoiseshell warrior was still awake.

Nightcloud was getting impatient. She dug her claws into the bracken of her nest.

Finally, Ivytail fell asleep. Nightcloud climbed out of her nest and slowly made her way to where Pricklekit lay sleeping.

She held her paw, claws unsheathed, at Pricklekit's throat. _This is it. I'll see you again today, Breezepaw._ She ran her claws along Pricklekit's throat.

Before Pricklekit died, he screamed, "Ivytail, wake up! Ivytail! Ivytail!"

Nightcloud gritted her teeth. Why hadn't she killed Ivytail first?

No time for regrets now. She needed to escape.

Ivytail woke up. She heard the cat screech that signaled Pricklekit's death.

Pricklekit lay in his nest, blood soaking the moss and bracken. It was a terrible sight.

It was dark, but Ivytail could still see Nightcloud's black tail disappearing from the den. She needed to move quickly.

"Sorry, Pricklekit," she whispered before chasing Nightcloud out of the camp.

Oh, why had she trusted Nightcloud? Realization crossed over Ivytail. Nightcloud must have also killed Foxpaw yesterday.

Ivytail ran at full speed, but Nightcloud was faster.

_You can't let her win!_

Ivytail kicked off the ground, landing closer to Nightcloud. Nightcloud, not knowing Ivytail was chasing her, slowed down. Ivytail lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders. Nightcloud screeched in surprise.

"Got you!" Ivytail hissed, pinning Nightcloud down. "I _trusted_ you," she whimpered. "I thought you would help keep us alive. Instead, you killed Pricklekit _and_ Foxpaw!"

Nightcloud squirmed, but Ivytail kept her grip.

"Foxpaw should have won. He would have been an excellent warrior." Without giving Nightcloud a chance to speak again, she ran her claws along the WindClan warrior's belly.

She held Nightcloud down. The cat screech didn't come until the sun rose.

Ivytail only felt grief as she returned to the ThunderClan camp to retrieve Pricklekit's body. Once she buried him on RiverClan territitory, she collapsed. Tears of relief and joy streamed down her face. She had won. She could live among the clans again. But nothing would ever be the same again.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Should I write another? **


End file.
